


Food Poisoning

by Asynchronous



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anxiety, Fear of Germs, Food, Gen, No one dies though, death mention, fear of food poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynchronous/pseuds/Asynchronous
Summary: This is mostly a series of texts about Anxiety thinking he ate something bad. Idk if the summary sounds angsty but it's supposed to be cute and slightly humorous? Spoiler: Everything is perfectly fine.Please don't read this if you have issues with food or germs, this fic would probably provide fuel for the fire.Not written to be shippy but I can definitely see how it could be perceived that way so *shrug*





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new adult and am constantly convinced that my food is bad and text my parents and friends about it on at least a weekly basis. This is a shoutout to them for being very, very patient.

6:23PM  
Anxiety: logan im gonna die

Logic picked up his phone and sighed. Under different circumstances, he might be concerned, but he got texts like this daily, and it was almost never anything that would reasonably lead to death. Still, he understood that it seemed reasonable to Anxiety, so Logan unlocked his phone and began typing.

Logic: Well, yes, factually speaking, we're all going to die eventually. What happened?  
Anxiety: smartass  
Anxiety: i think i ate bad cheese  
Logic: What makes you think that?  
Anxiety: the bag said to eat w/in 5 days of opening and it's been open for 6 days  
Logic: You're probably fine. Food package warnings have to be extra cautious for legal purposes. One day really isn't likely to make much difference.  
Anxiety: ...okay

Logan nodded, despite the fact that no one else was in the room to see him. Another mental crisis averted by the ever-brilliant Logan.

However, about fifteen minutes later, Anxiety texted again.

6:40PM  
Anxiety: my stomach hurts

Logan frowned. Could he have been wrong? He supposed it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility that the cheese had gone bad, but it was extremely unlikely. Still, he should probably make sure.

Logic: Did the cheese look or taste weird?  
Anxiety: i dunno  
Logic: You're probably just worrying yourself sick. Try to take your mind off of it. Read or play a game or something.  
Anxiety: okay

7:10PM  
Anxiety: this website says food poisoning can kill you

Logan rubbed his temples. He loved his friend, he really did, but this was exhausting.

Logic: I thought I told you to take your mind off of it?  
Anxiety: im reading  
Anxiety: u said to read  
Logic: I meant read something not about food poisoning.  
Anxiety: u did not make that clear

Logan stifled a scream.

Logic: Yes, food poisoning can kill you, but it's very rare. If you really seem like you're getting sick, I'll take you to a doctor.  
Anxiety: okay

Logan gave up on reading the book he had planned on reading that night. Every time he refocused on it, Anxiety texted and broke his concentration again. It wasn't worth it. He searched for documentaries on Netflix instead, and settled on one about space.

7:45PM  
Anxiety: logan would u miss me if i died

Logic frowned. This was a little too feelings-y for him. He could spout advice all day, but this question was out of his comfort zone. Still, if he wanted to reassure Anxiety, he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Which was much easier over text, thankfully. Text was stripped down to words. He could handle words. He was a master of words.

7:50PM  
Logic: Well, first of all, I truly do not believe the cheese will kill you.  
Logic: But... Of course. I would miss you immensely.

7:57PM  
Anxiety: y tho im annoying  
Anxiety: i do stupid stuff like eating bad cheese  
Logic: Everyone makes mistakes.  
Logic: Well, except for me, of course.  
Anxiety: u keep telling urself that teach  
Logic: ...  
Logic: Wow, rude.  
Logic: But fine, yes, even I make mistakes. That doesn't make you any less worthy of people caring about you. You're a deep thinker, and I talk to you more than anyone else. I don't think it's too unreasonable to say I would definitely miss you if I didn't have you to talk to anymore.

8:13PM  
Anxiety: thanks  
Anxiety: uh  
Anxiety: i'd miss u too

8:15PM  
Logic: Glad we're in agreement.

8:47PM  
Logic: So how are you feeling?  
Anxiety: i think i might have exaggerated the whole dying thing  
Logic: Well, I'm glad to hear I won't have to rush you to the hospital tonight.  
Anxiety: me too  
Logic: You seem to worry about this often, though. Maybe you could start writing dates on things when you open them? That might help make sure you know when things are safe to eat and when they aren't.  
Anxiety: thats so much workkkkkkk  
Logic: It's... really not...  
Anxiety: i think i'll just stick to worrying but thanks for the tip

9:01PM  
Logic: You're insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have any end notes but it feels weird to not put end notes uhhhhhh bye


End file.
